


King

by peridotsmart



Series: Egos [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Markiplier - Freeform, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart
Series: Egos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623172
Kudos: 14





	King

King was abandoned by his mother at the age of five. It seemed only like a harmless game to him at the time. He remembered it oh, so faintly. She smiled at him, telling him to turn around and close his eyes. They were playing a little game. She told him to start counting to twenty, keeping his eyes closed, and then, he would come and look for her. And when he found her where she was hiding, she would give him a big present! 

So, the young boy did as he was told, tiny fold ears atop his head and a small bushy tail behind him. He covered his eyes with his hands, giggling and starting to count. In his head, he pondered the possibilities of what his mother would surprise him with. He started to stumble on number fifteen, needing to start over again. It was only a little while that he realized that he was counting for a very long time. 

He peeked out from behind his hands and quickly yelled twenty, skipping the rest of the numbers. It was diabolical in his head. He must've been a genius! King giggled, running around the forest, looking behind trees and up into the branches. He checked in bushes- but what if she ran to that other tree that he just checked? 

Little did the small boy know that hours passed by quickly, and it wasn't until his stomach growled did he stop to see how dark it was getting outside. He looked back up at the sky and around the trees. "M-mommy?" It took a few minutes for him to start panicking. He ran to each tree again, looking behind and around them, calling out to his mother to respond. Hour after hour, and yet, no response, and poor King was getting hungrier and scared. 

He eventually gave up, out of energy, sitting next to a large oak tree. His hands were dirty, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook and sobbed loudly, grabbing his knees and burying his face and red eyes in them. Was she gone? Did she leave him behind? Did she forget him? 

A soft hand ran through his hair comfortingly, brushing his fingers against the small ears. "Come with me, kid." King sniffled, looking up at the tall, young male.


End file.
